The Love for Him
by Emerald Enhance
Summary: Lucy has feelings for Natsu, but can't bring herself to tell him. The same is with Natsu. But soon, a tragic death happens. Or so they think. Will they confess to each other? Rated T for death and violence. Pairs: NaLu and a little of GruVia. Author(s): Ying and Yang.
1. The Quest

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so I hope it is not that bad. Please Review and give me GOOD advice if needed.**

**Fairy Tail owned by Hiro Mashima!**

**Updates: Every Thursday.**

**-Ying and Yang**

**~Chapter 1: The Quest~**

xXx

Lucy's POV

As I lay on my bed in my bedroom, I think about today's events. Today was great. It was Juvia's birthday, so we celebrated. We forced her to get into a fancy blue dress that we made for her as a birthday present, since she wanted Gray to see her in it first, and he did. He was amazed by her looks. Her hair was down (and not curled) and was in the fancy blue dress with frills all over, and wearing a Fairy Tail necklace, wich the symbol was in blue.

-Flashback-

"You look... amazing!" Gray shouted, giving a hug, whispering happy birthday into her ear.

Juiva was stunned, and couldn't help herself but to hug Gray back.

_Man that was a funny moment, with the look on Juiva's face_ was all I thought during that moment, watching the little mini-couple, I could say, hug each other.

"Would you go out with me? I was waiting for this moment, and I held back and looked like I didn't care about your feeling for me, but I actually wanted to give you a surprise, Juiva!" Gray said, letting go of Juiva, his eyes starting to water.

Juiva was stunned. She looked at him in amazement, and all I heard from her was a big scream of a "YES!" and happiness. She hugged him again, and everybody cheered for them.

-Flashback End-

_Yes, I was really happy for Juiva and Gray, but I was still a little jealous of them. I mean, like JEALOUS of them proposing to each other, knowing that they had feeling for themselves, and being boyfriend and girlfriend, in love. In reality, I was in love with Natsu. I felt like proposing my feelings one day, but I can't just bring myself to it. _

I stood up and went to my kitchen, suddenly hearing a big _thud_, and rushed in to see Natsu, that had somehow came into my house, had dropped the pan of brownies I made for Juiva, wich luckily, was empty, since now it was on the floor, flipped over.

"Oops... I'm done for it now..." Natsu whispered, trying not to be heard.

"NATSU! How come you are in my apartment _again_ without my permission?! And you just _had _to make me jump up from me resting on my bed! Why are you here anyway?"

"Umm, to visit you?"

Lucy turned slightly red at this, but quickly waved it off, so he won't notice it.

"Umm, Natsu? Can I talk to you?" Lucy whispered and blushed again.

"Sure, about what? Something happened?" Natsu wondered, what was on in the blonde's mind.

"Actually, never mind, you can go home now."

"But I wanna stay here!" The Salamander whined.

"No buts!" She said, kicking him out the window, turning more red.

xXx

Natsu's POV

_Man, she can be harsh sometimes. No kidding with her. _I stood up, looked back at her, and thought. _I will, I will tell her someday, that I like her, maybe i'm even in love with her._

I ran back up to my house, calling for Happy to pick me up from where I was, since he wasn't far away, and we flew back home, have dinner, and plan on telling Lucy that we are going on a job tomorrow, just us and Happy, like our old days.

xXx

Lucy's POV

I wake up to see Natsu's head on my bed, with Happy next to him. I kind of screamed in my head though, trying to not waking them up. _They look kind of cute when they sleep._ I thought for a second, then quietly got up and changed int some clothes. I went to the kitchen, had some breakfast, and planned on waking them up, when I hear Natsu walking to the kitchen.

"Good morning Lucy~. We wanna go on a job. Wanna come with us?" Natsu asked the blonde wizard, currently eating her breakfast, looking like she almost choked because of them.

"Umm, sure. Do you know what quest we are going on? Or are we going to the guild and getting one?" I asked, not sure.

"I have one, we just have to tell Mira that we went." Natsu confirmed in her question. Soon Happy woke up, and came over, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Okay, let's go!"

**So... how was it? Please review to tell me! It was pretty short for now, but I promise, sometimes they are going to be loooong. This is like the prologue, the very beginning. I will always say something at THE END of every chapter, so please read them.**

**Updates: Every Thursday**

**-Ying and Yang**


	2. Picking It Out of The Bunch

**On the previous chapter:**

_"I have one, we just have to tell Mira that we went." Natsu confirmed in her question. Soon Happy woke up, and came over, eavesdropping on their conversation._

_"Okay, let's go!"_

**~Chapter 2: Picking It Out of The Bunch~**

xXX

Lucy's POV

We were walking down the streets of Magnolia, hearing talking and laughing here and there. You could hear sandals and flip-flops slap against the asphalt streets. Men, women, and children were hurrying to go here and there, since the Grand Fantasia is in a month, so they have to get ready. The streets were busy and full of people. Me, Natsu and Happy tagged along through the crowded areas as we finally reached the outskirts of the beautiful city, looking down at it. The birds were chirping and my hair flowed as the light breeze passed me.

I was completely awake and hyper, though you can notice Natsu and Happy tagging in the back with droopy eyes. I was skipping ahead, going up ahead on the rocky roads on the upside of the hill going straight to Fairy Tail. Then i heard a sound of a hard hit. I stopped, spun around, and came to see the pink-haired boy behind me crashed into a big hard tree. _Man, he should pay more attention on where he is going._ Happy was still walking ahead, not noticing his partner slammed into a tree with his face only a minute later. I ran back to him.

"Natsu~, wake up!" I screeched and shook him violently after he recovered from his hit. Then i was holding him by his scaly scarf.

"Huh...? Where the _hell_ are we?"

"On the ouskirts of Magnolia heading for Fairy Tail to get a job you idiot! Pay more attention before you crash into _another_ tree, you weirdo!"

"Oi, Oi! Calm down! Sheesh... Okay, now let's get going, the guild is already in sight."

"Right, now let's go, Happy! I'll give you a fish once we get there..." I said in a bribing kind of way.

"Aye sir!" We cheered and ran for the guild. Seems like Natsu is up and running again. He's cute when he's smiling... I thought, looking at his big grin sitting on his face.

xXx

Natsu's POV

We finally got to the guild. I wasn't that sleepy anymore, but i would be welcome to take a nap. We stepped into the noisy, bustling guild and lumbered over to the happy Mirajane. She was cleaning the glass cups as she tilted her head up to see us.

"Hello! So, are you planning on doing something today?"

"Yes, we actually want to go on a mission." Lucy answered.

"Ah, yes, do you have one or do you want to pick one?"

"We need to pick one first." I replied quickly.

"Okay, I will be waiting."

We walkover to the request board, but during the time, we got hit by a chair or table about three times. It was pretty annoying how those bastards can fight each day in the guild hall.

"So... What quest should we take?" Lucy asks. I roam the board, looking at every request, what's it about and the reward. And then i found a descent one.

"Here!" I point to a request which says '1,000,000 J' in big bold letters as a reward. The description is in smaller letters, so you can not read them from far away. I move up and read what it says the requester wants us to do.

"What is it about?" Happy asks, floating over my shoulder.

"Here, lemme read it. It says that he wants us to kill some huge wolf monster about 12 ft high. It has been terrorizing their lands for a couple of weeks now, and he wants us to kill it, or capture it somehow." I read, snatching the piece of paper of the board.

"First of all, 12 feet tall?! Second, what's the reward?" Lucy asked, raising an eyebrow at my direction.

"1,000,000 J."

"1,000,000 J?!" Lucy shrieks and her face tells me she is about to faint.

(Luckily, she didn't.)

"Yep. 500,000 for me and Happy and 500,000 for you. Shouldn't that be 7 pays for your rent?"

"OMG, you're right! And I will have 1,000 left over! We are so taking this quest!" Lucy shrieked, grabbing the paper out of my hand and running over to the bar where Mirajane stood.

"We wanna go on this quest!" She squealed.

"Uhh, sure! Just be really careful, it seems pretty dangerous because of the high reward."

"Okay!" Lucy screams back as she heads out the guild door, dragging us with her.

xXx

Lucy's POV

I dragged Natsu and Happy and told them the place we were supposed to go. We were headed to Clover Town, and to find the monster on the outskirts of the city. The only way we would get there faster was by train. Natsu moaned at him hearing it, but i forced him. When we got on the train, I punched him in the stomach and became unconscious for the whole train ride. We currently were passing Oshibana, one station away from Clover. We zoomed by lakes, beautiful rivers, trees, flowers, and forests by the time we got there.

_Ok, i wanna think about Juvias birthday again, because a certain someone intruded my thinking. So..._

-Flashback-

_I see the pair kiss after they admitted love for each other._

"A new pair of lovely birdies we got here! Time to celebrate!" _Mira yelled over everyone 'aww'ing and 'ooh'ing._

"Um, Mira? Did you know you do horrible matchmaking? I mean, seriously. And you don't even look at your own life. I mean, look at Fried. You totally like each other." _Mira blushed as I said that to her face. Then I turn to Elfman, her younger sibling._

"Elfman, don't listen to Mira's pairing. Look at Evergreen! I mean, she has been staring at you this whole time, and glaring whenever you talked to a girl. " _Elfman looked at Evergreen, which Lucy pointed to. She saw her blush hardly and spin around for him not to see it. He blushed slightly too._

"Well, congrats you two!" _I scream to Juvia and Gray._

"Let's be friends, because now you will not go after my dear Gray-sama." _Juvia said, reaching out her hand to me._

"Umm, you know I never liked him, but okay." _I shake her hand in a friendly kind of way._

"I-is that soo...haha..." _Juvia whispered, sweatdropping._

-Flashback End-

I jerked up at the sudden stop of the train. _Have I been alseep this whole time?_

I look at Natsu, who is still asleep like a corpse. I pick him up and drag him out of the train with Happy flying next to me.

"Woohoo! I'm alive!"

"So, it says we have to head that way." I say, pointing into a dark, bushy forest.

Natsu gulps.

**Soo... How do you think it was? It is probably way longer than the first, short chappy, and it is more detailed. Please Review and Favorite! Follow me for updates and maybe more stories in the future!**

**Updates: Every Thursday**

**-Ying and Yang**


	3. Top of the Hill

** On the Previous Chapter:**

_ "So, it says we have to head that way." I say, pointing into a dark, bushy forest._

_ Natsu gulps._

**~Chapter 3: Top of the Hill~**

xXx

Happy's POV

I deactivated my Area magic to get down on the ground. We were taking a carriage up to the forest since it is a long way to get there. Natsu, of course, didn't like the idea, but Lucy forced him into the carriage. The driver of the carriage shivered at our request going into the forest. But at the moment we told him we took the request of defeating the monster lurking in the forest, so he even gave us a discount. Most of the way Lucy was staring out of the window with Natsu unconscious on her lap, while I took a nap. What woke me up so suddenly was a bump on the rode and a sudden stop.

"We are here!" The driver shouted from the front

"Ohh, finally!" Lucy shouted back, stretching her arms up into the air.

"What time of day is it now? I lost track."

"It is already dusk, so you should hurry up to the village in the forest. There you can stay overnight." The carriage- man said.

"Aye, sir!" I said in reply and jumped out of the carriage.

"A little help here?..." I heard Lucy's voice from behind me, trying to carry Natsu out of the carriage.

I fly over and pick up Natsu and plop him down on the ground.

"Yoo-hoo! I'm alive!" Natsu screamed.

"Thank you for driving us here!" Lucy thanked the carriage-man as we started walking toward the direction of the village.

"No problem, and be careful all of you!" He replied, waving his hand.

**Timeskip: 30 minutes.**

xXx

Lucy's POV

_Man, that was tiring. It took us thirty minutes to get here. My legs are all sore from the walking! Well, atleast we can rest in this village. _We walk up to the tall, wooden gates and shout if anyone is there. Three small heads pop up from behind the wall, looking down at us.

"Who are you?" One said in a grumpy voice.

"We are wizards! We accepted your request!" I shouted so the trio can hear me.

"Show us your insignias!"

We all showed our emblems, and there was a sudden shake. Then slowly, the gate in front of us opened.

"Please, this way." Another one said, leading us to a really pretty, small palace.

"You may speak to our leader who requested the mission." The third one finally said, raising an arm to a door. It opened, and there sat a nice, beautiful lady. She had turquoise hair and it was up into two ponytails. The hair went down to her hips, and was really puffy. (Her clothes were like these, not the hair: . /ya/download?mid=2_0_0_1_65338_AJ5YimIAAUOFUU41OQXX5jAYKvU&pid=2&fid=Inbox&inline=1 )

_She is so pretty..._

"We took your request." Natsu said, holding up the paper in front of him.

"Ah, yes. Please sit down, and I will tell you some details about this 'monster'." She said, pointing to the white couch in front of her. We sat down.

"This 'monster' has been terrorizing our lands for weeks now. We want someone to kill it, or defeat it, so we can put it into slumber. We are quite not sure where it is, because it always moves its place, so we can only predict where it is by its howl."

"Howl?"

"Yes, howl. It looks really similar to a giant wolf that stands on it's hind legs. It has huge claws, red eyes, and black fur, which helps itself camouflage in the night."

"Ohh.. Well, we'll try our best." I said in a worried kind of tone, sweat dropping. And at that, we went to our assigned room, got comfortable and fell asleep early for the day ahead of us.

_Man, does Natsu ever shut up with his snoring?!_

**Soo... How do you like it? I couldn't help myself but to write this, and anyway, I had spare time. Sorry it was short and all. Also, check out Asuna's story. Review and Favorite! Follow for updates and more/new stories!**

**-Ying and Yang**


	4. Rainy Days

**On the previous chapter:**

_"Ohh.. Well, we'll try our best." I said in a worried kind of tone, sweat dropping. And at that, we went to our assigned room, got comfortable and fell asleep early for the day ahead of us._

_Man, does Natsu ever shut up with his snoring?!_

**~Chapter 4: Rainy Days...~**

xXx

Lucy's POV

I jump up from bed. I looked around as I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I noticed I was in my pajamas.

_Oh yeah I was sleeping... I at least got SOME sleep in. _I get up and drag my feet towards a really yummy smell, coming from a crack in a wooden door. I open the door wider and step in, just as a bone hits my head.

"What the hell?!"

"Oh, Luce, you've finally woken up." I sigh.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Well, I ordered a chilli soup and Happy got some fish. For you I would prefer either some pancakes with honey or waffles with butter and a strawberry on top."

"Um, I'll take the waffles with butter. Order it while I'm changing in the bedroom. Don't you DARE peek or else I'll send you flying to the moon, got that?"

"Yes ma'am!" Natsu and Happy yell.

"But what about the strawberry?" Natsu asks, pointing at the menu.

"And that too." I say, and walk away into the other room, slamming the door behind me.

I quickly grab some random clothes from the basket of clothes they gave us, and tugged it on so Natsu won't notice me if he comes in. Correction: so Natsu won't notice me WHEN he walks in. I was right. I pulled my pants quickly on right before they door slammed open.

"Aaaa!" I scream, even though I knew he would come.

"Oh, sorry..." he slowly closes the door behind him, but I grab it before he could close it.

" It's fine, I already changed. BUT WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT IF YOU CAME IN WHILE I WAS STILL CHANGING?!" I screech at him. It was actually quite funny to see a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Ummm, to not come in...?" He mumbled at the end.

"That's right. Whatever, where's my breakfast.

"Oh, they brought it, so I wanted to tell you so I came in."

"Okay, I'll go eat and I will forgive you this time, but next time you're DEAD." I glare at him, raising my voice on the 'dead' part.

I go sit down, and notice Natsu's and Happy's plate still with food.

"We waited till your food could come so we can eat all together." He said with a sheepish grin. _Aww, Natsu can be so kind sometimes._

"Itadakimasu! (Thank you for the food!)" I say as I plop down on my seat and start munching.

I hear slurping and crunching coming from Natsu and Happy.

"Sho whath awe vee goeen to do tiday?" Happy asks in the middle of eating.

"Excuse me?" I ask. Happy finishes eating and repeats himself.

"So what are we going to do today?"

"Oh, well, I don't know, have you planned something, Natsu?" I look at Natsu, which has finished his meal.

"Yep, today we are heading out to search for it. The town's leader told us it comes out in a hour each day, so it will be out around 12 o'clock. We better get ready and get searching, cuz in that one hour, we might not even find it." Natsu explained.

"Oh, okay. Ill go get my keys." I stand up and walk into the bedroom. Suddenly, it started pouring; badly. That's a bad sign.

-Flashback-

(At the guild the other day)

" So, Cana, what do you have today for your fortune telling?"

"Not a good sign." She pointed at her three cards. One was a storm with lightning and rain, the other was a man pierced with a sword on a hill, and the third was like darkness enveloping light. Doesn't look that good to me, either.

"Something is going to happen tomorrow." She says again, staring at the cards, thinking deeply.

"How come tomorrow?"

"The cards are telling me." _The cards are telling her?_

'Be careful tomorrow, okay Lucy?" She tells me as I stand up from the bar.

"Okay, I'll be on my watch." and I walk away.

-Flashback End-

_ Cana was right. Today, something **will** happen. One of the cards already came true, so that means that soon the next two will come true. A man being pierced with a sword? Darkness taking over the light? It does sound like that monster the villagers are talking about...And the only MAN with me is Natsu...Will Natsu be the one being pierced with the sword?! Oh My God! I should seriously watch out, I have a queer feeling about this quest and Cana's fortune telling..._

And while I started deepening into my thoughts, lightning and thunder came after the rain. A lightning storm. _Yep, it will seriously happen...Natsu be careful..._

"So, Lucy, you got your keys? Lets go before it gets worse!" Natsu said, walking by Lucy into the bedroom. Well, Lucy was dead in her tracks in deep thought, but Natsu didn't know anything about Cana and her fortune telling.

"Hello?"

"Ah! Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts." I replied, sudden, as if Natsu appeared out of nowhere.

"C'mon! Just a little rain won't hurt you, right?"

"A _little_?! It's fuckin' pouring and thundering outside, and you want me to go there?! Let's at least wait." That was a bad idea. The rain kept pouring and pouring, and hours passed.

"Let's just go!" Natsu finally yelled with impatience.

"Fine! It's your fault I get soaked!" I yelled back, and we headed out.

Of course, we didn't bring umbrellas, and I got soaked. We traveled through the forest, stepping on branches, falling on rocks, it hurt! We traveled for about 45 minutes, until we got to an empty, wide field -more likely- with rock cliffs caving on top of us. They looked like Oyster Mushrooms for some odd reason. Huh.

But then again, the tall grass was crushed down like somebody big just walked here. Claw marks were drawn on the huge cliffs. The storm cleared. Oh no. In less than a minute, a load screech- no, more like a roar was heard from inside the crack between the cliffs. Suddenly the earth started to shake. No, it wasn't an earthquake. A huge, black-furred wolf, or so it looked like it, came climbing from the top of the cliffs. Then it jumped onto the ground with a huge thud, sending dry dirt all over. It smelt us, and I could see that because it was piercing it's red, glowing eyes into me. I couldn't move at all, and Natsu didn't seem to move either.

The thing is, it was _huge_ with dark brown or black fur, pointy ears, and big, sharp claws. It looked like a huge wolf standing on it's back legs. We moved back a little and put our bags down, and ready to fight. I looked at Natsu, and he nodded back, then looking at the wolf.

"Gate of the water bearer, I open thee, Aquarius!" I started to chant.

"I was just about to go on a date with my lovely _boyfriend_!" She yelled at me.

"Fine." I sigh. "Yeah!" She cheers.

"Gate of the , I open thee, Scorpio!"

"Okay, i'll help you this time." Aquarius said with a smile on her face.

"You see these puddles of fresh rain water? Try to collect most of it in the forest. Scorpio, use your sandstorm on the wolf-thing, and try to get it in his eyes. I want you to blind him a for a while. After that Aquarius, you send your collected water mostly at the legs, but _don't_ send it at his eyes, or else the sand will wash away. Okay? Now go!" They did as I said, and did the best. In the end, the wolf was laying on the ground, wet, covering it's eyes with it's claws in pain.

It screeched so loud, that I had to sit inside the clock not to hear it. But it seemed to be more angered and not hurt. That was bad. We tried many attacks – The roar of the fire dragon, I tried Virgo and Sagittarius, but nothing worked.

After about 10 minutes passed, we were all worn out, I was laying on the ground because of all the magic I used. I stood upon my knees, and saw that the wolf howled in anger, even though it didn't hurt my ears anymore, and it started to swoop it's claws at us. I didn't notice the claws part, and I stood up. Barely, I was standing, arms on my knees, and head down, puffing for air.

"Lucy, watch out!" All I hear is Natsu, and I look up, the wolf had it's claw up and ready for me, and it swooped down.

**OMG! Will Lucy get hit or is it going to miss? See in the next chapter! Sorry for not updating, you know, school and stuff, but now since my dad turned off the internet from 6-9 PM, all I have to do all day is just write chapters on Open Office. So the chapters are going to go out more quick, minimum 3 days. So yeah, hope you like it, and I think I made this one a bit longer than other ones, as an apology for the lateness. Enjoy! **

**-Ying and Yang**


	5. And Lonely Nights

**On the previous chapter:**

_(…) I didn't notice the claws part, and I stood up. Barely, I was standing, arms on my knees, and head down, puffing for air. _

"_Lucy, watch out!" All I hear is Natsu, and I look up, the wolf had it's claw up and ready for me, and it swooped down. _

**~Chapter 5: … And Lonely Nights~**

xXx

Natsu's POV

All I see is the monster raising it's claw, and it swooping down at Lucy.

"LUCY!" Everything slowed down. I jump up at sprint to her, and dive, thinking I might not make it in time. _C'mon! Just a little closer! _I think, and all I see is Lucy's face in horror, then a swing. Lucy's not here. A loud thud came from the cliff in front of us, and the claw up _on the other side_. It already hit. All I see is Lucy's face covered in blood as she tumbles down onto the ground.

"Lucy!" I stumble onto my feet and run over to her. The monster, however, started walking away, as if it's job is done. I hold Lucy's head in my right hand and with my left wipe the blood of her face and eyes.

"Natsu..?"

"Yes, Lucy I'm here!"

"Where? Everything is black, and cold..."

"Lucy?"

"..."

"Lucy?! LUCY!" _Lucy isn't breathing. At least some heartbeat. Heartbeat. _I take of my vest and wrap it around her head to slow down the bleeding.

"Happy! Carry Lucy to the village. Fast! Tell them to at least stop the blood from flowing out so much. Go!" And at that, Happy flew off sprinting to the village. I get our stuff and run there.

(At the village.)

"How is she?! Is she okay?!" I ask the doctor. Happy is sitting next to me on the stool, waiting for results.

"We don't know."

"What?! I thought you are a _doctor! _Happy, let's go. Back to the giuld."

(On the train)

_I don't even feel sick compared to how worried I am bout Lucy. _Time flew by, and in no time, we were running up the hill to the guild.

We finally got up, and burst through the doors.

"Mira! Take Lucy to the infirmary!" Mira did as I said. She quickly laid her on the bed.

"Oh my! WENDY!" She called into the guild, and Wendy came running over.

"OH MY! LUCY-SAN!" She said and started to heal her.

"I did the best I can. I stopped the bleeding, but she will be out like that for a while. I'm not sure how long though." Wendy explains.

"I'll call Polryscia." Mira said and went out.

**. . .**

Polryscia came in about 10 minutes later. I didn't keep track that much though, I was too worried about Lucy.

"Polryscia!" I called. She started to examine Lucy right after she stepped into the infirmary.

"This is bad."

"What? What's wrong?!"

"Her bleeding stopped. That's good news. Bad news is..." Porlyscia started.

"Yes?" I asked.

"She's in a coma."

"Luce..." I said, holding her cheek in my palm. _**(Awkward for me too write this...) **_

"I'm not sure if she's gonna wake up though. The chance is really small." _Oh My Lord Jesus. I just can't take this. What is she doesn't wake up?! WHAT IF SHE DIES?! _Tears star flowing down my cheeks.

"This is so stupid. I know Luce will wake up. She's strong. She can handle it!" I say happily, wiping my tears away. "When will she approximately wake up?"

"It's unknown, but me and Wendy will come in every morning and speed up the process. That way she will wake up quicker, and not like in 15 years or so." "Yeah!" Wendy agreed to Porlyscia.

"15 years? That's so long... But thanks, at least we have a bigger chance of her waking up, and a bigger chance of her waking up." I smiled at Wendy and Porlyscia.

** YES! THIS IS SHORT! I know. I just didn't want you guys to be left on a cliffhanger. Just so you know what's happening... And Ying is out, so me, Yang, the dark one, hehe, got to write this chappy! Sad storyline for chappy, u know, like me. I thought Ying wanted to write something happy, but now you know the tragic stories of Fairy Tail! Hehe. I also read some other fanfictions, and noticed mine isnt that detailed like others. I mean, I also dont like much detail, I just want to get to my fantasies quicker. So yeah, wait for Ying to come back and write you a longer, happier chappy!**

**-Yang.**


End file.
